A Trapdoor Adventure
by Black Rabbit
Summary: Seven cute girls. One prophecy. Voldemort. Lots of insanity and shopping sessions. The Potter cast. What could be better?
1. Know Darkness

( Wow, my first Harry Potter fanfic. So you know, Mandy and Sandra are fifteen, Taria and Marina are sixteen, Lisa and Corinne are seventeen, and James is eighteen. This chapter is really short, but it's mostly just to preempt the better stuff, such as the girls landing in Draco Malfoy's bedroom.)  
  
"Hi guys," chirped Mandy DuMont, pushing back a lock of her brown-blonde braided hair. She looked at her friends, all of whom looked a little down for some reason.. she tilted her head to one side and tried to smile cheerfully at them.  
  
"What's wrong?" She queried, sitting down on Taria Sanchez's bed. Taria had a room in the basement, so they all hung out there. Thus, there were plenty of chairs and pillows around, but usually Mandy, Lisa Francis, and Sandra sat on the bed, while Corinne Aogiri sat in the desk chair and Taria, James Matheson, and Marina Dart sat on the futon.  
  
"Guess," Corinne growled, glancing at Sandra. Corinne was the big, tough leader of the group, with blood-red hair, a perfect figure and a temper that made everyone in Christmas Valley High know to never mess with her. She was also one quarter Japanese, which gave her an exotic look. She wore a black jumpsuit with pants and a camisole-styled shirt that went far lower than the dress code allowed, but no one said anything because it was.. well, Cori.  
  
"Did Allen break up with you, Sandi?" Mandy frowned. Sandra, a slender, tall, brunette fifteen year old fashion plate, had a new boyfriend every week, but she had particularly liked Allen.  
  
Sandra nodded dejectedly, hugging her knees to her chest. "I can't believe it. He was so nice, too!"  
  
"Did he say why?" James asked. James was a girl. *Definitely* a girl, as she had gold-blonde hair, a stunning smile, and bright blue eyes. She was the perfect one of the seven friends, but she had brains, too. She was the oldest and had the same steady boyfriend since her freshman year.  
  
"He said.." Sandi heaved a dramatic sigh, "He said that he wanted to just be friends because he's graduating, and, well.."  
  
"A senior going out with a freshman looks really odd," Lisa supplied. A tall, athletic Black girl with hazel eyes and long black hair, she was the only one who would be so blunt and honest.  
  
"Gonna kick his ass, Cori?" James asked, looking back at the redhead.  
  
"No!" Sandi yelped, "If he does, he'll never come back to me!"  
  
".. He asked Faustine Parrish out today," Taria said, shaking her head, black curls bouncing. Taria was a pretty, shy Hispanic girl who loved to draw.  
  
"He did?!" Sandra shrieked, her face falling.  
  
"Yeah," Lisa said thoughtfully, "I heard he liked her."  
  
"She's a freak!"   
  
"She is not, Sandi," Marina snapped, looking up from her book, "You just don't like her because you claimed you wore those black drawstring skater pants first, when she's been wearing them all year."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Knock it off," Corinne gave them all a cool look. Marina stared back but Sandra looked down at her hands, embarassed. Everyone knew that Sandi looked up to Corinne, and that Marina got annoyed by Sandi often. Corinne continued.  
  
"It doesn't matter, anyway. Faustine can't stand him."  
  
"I told you she's a freak!" Sandi declared, shaking her head.  
  
"She's a freak because she doesn't like your ex-boyfriend, who wasn't that cute anyway?" Marina asked, raising one brow. Marina had wavy brown hair with blondish hilites, doe-like brown eyes, and was rather tall, the second-tallest next to Corinne.  
  
"He is so cute.. He looks like Elijah Wood!"  
  
"That scrawny guy!" Lisa objected, "He's not cute in the slightest!"  
  
This spurred a debate about Elijah Wood's looks, and eventually four of the seven girls had decided he was indeed good-looking, if short, and whether or not Sandra's ex resembled him (six of the seven said he didn't). After a half hour or two, Marina looked up at them curiously.   
  
"Taria, you have a trap door under your bed."  
  
"I do?" Taria knelt to peer under her bed. "Hey, I've never seen that before!" she exclaimed.  
  
Corinne pushed the bed aside, since it was on wheels, and looked at the trap door oddly, as if she'd never seen one before. In fact, she was thinking about how the door looked a little strange to her.  
  
"I really had no idea that was there," Taria said slowly, frowning. She'd lived in this house for three years; when they moved in, wouldn't she have seen it? This seemed very curious indeed to all seven young ladies, but they saw no reason to say anything, since it was obvious.  
  
"Let's try and open it!" Sandra squealed, forgetting her boyfriend-lacking misery in lieu of going down to the hidden compartment beneath the floorboards of Taria's bedroom.  
  
Marina just rolled her eyes.  
  
Corinne walked over to the trap door and grabbed the ancient-looking handle, testing to see how firmly in place the door ways. It moved only slightly.  
  
"Stand back in case I go flying," Corinne instructed, clutching the handle with all her formidable strength (Corinne was the strongest girl at their school and definitely the most feared person in Christmas Valley, Ohio).  
  
She yanked and the door opened with a sudden, terrible creak; the seven girls gathered around the open, black space with wide eyes. It must have looked like quite an odd sight for any person who might have been down there.. if something were down there.  
  
But something was.  
  
"What is it?" The girls asked each other, "Do you see anything?"  
  
Abruptly, as if out of nowhere, something came hurtling out of the trap door space and flew level with their faces, hovering there for a moment. A little golden ball with wings on it. They stared at it in astonishment, completely silent and completely awestruck. They knew Taria's house was weird, but they didn't know it was that weird.  
  
Then the innocent-looking little golden ball exploded.  
  
And the girls knew darkness. 


	2. Know Elsewhere

( Okay, forgot disclaimers on the last one - this goes for the whole story. I own the seven girls, well technically they own themselves, J.K Rowling owns everything good. Review, please! )  
  
"Eurgh.. uhh..." Mandy was the first one to awaken. She found herself sprawled on the floor; the others were stretched out nearby in similar positions.  
  
But.. she cast a quick look around, wary. This was *not* Taria's bedroom - the walls were stone, as if in a castle, and the decor motif seemed to be green and silver. It was a little creepy, and she shivered, standing up shakily. She looked around some more and noticed that there were five four-poster beds, with hangings that were left open. And adolescent boys, about her age, were in each one. Feeling that she was about to have a heart attack, she swept her gaze over every indivudual. There was a pale, blonde one, rather cute; two burly ones; a scrawny one with mousy hair; and a Hispanic one with a slight moustache beginning on his upper lip. He was rather cute, as well.  
  
And, oh, he was waking up.. He opened his eyes and was about to shout, so she did the first thing that came to mind - rushed over and covered his mouth with her hand, looking anxious..  
  
"Don't scream, please," she said softly, "I don't know why we're here. Shh." She pulled her hand away. The boy was quiet and seemed to be studying her, not in a way she really liked. She felt as if he were judging her by what she lookd like and she'd barely said anything to him yet. She pushed her hair back nervously under his black gaze, feeling naked. Yes, he was definitely leering at her and she wished like hell Corinne had woken up, too.  
  
"You don't go to Hogwarts, then?" It was more of a statement than a question, so she shook her head.  
  
"How do you know?" She stared at him curiously - Hogwarts? She'd heard that name before. Odd name, though, if this was a school.. Kind of ugly. He had a British accent.. they must have been transported to Britain by that little golden ball, she decided, casting a glance at the passed-out girls on the floor, hoping they woke up soon. She then looked back at the boy.  
  
"They don't make girls that nice-looking at Hogwarts," he said with a grin, causing her to blush slightly.  
  
"Um - do you know how we got here?" She asked tremulously, "What's your name? I'm Mandy.." She knew she was rambling a little but she was nervous. The others were still asleep and if these boys tried to hurt her she would be defenseless. She looked at her hands and saw that she was no longer shaking, but knew she probably still looked absolutely terrified. But then, she WAS absolutely terrified, so that's not an entirely wrong expression for her to have. She tried to smile bravely at him, and succeeded, thanking her lucky stars. He smiled back, not a very nice smile.  
  
"No, Blaise, and nice to meet you, Mandy," he smirked at her lightly, running his gaze down her form, "Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh.. sure?"  
  
"Get in the bed with me."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"No!" He said, shaking his head, "No, not that - I mean.. See, that pale kid over there, Draco, he bet me I couldn't get a girl in one night.. Just pretend. If you do, I'll help you and your friends.. I promise."  
  
"Okay.." This was *definitely* against her better judgement. But she saw no other alternative. "But if you try anything, I'll sicc Corinne on you."  
  
"Corinne?" He queried.  
  
"The redhead."   
  
He looked.  
  
"Ooh.. she can 'sicc' me anytime she wants," He said with a grin, sliding his arms around Mandy's slim waist as she climbed under the covers, lying on her side. Since she had attired herself in a tube top and jeans that day, it looked as if she were shirtless, helpful to Blaise.  
  
The pale boy had awoken, grumbling softly. He looked over at Blaise, and did a double-take, his jaw dropping slightly in astonishment at the supposedly naked girl under the coverse.  
  
"Blaise. Who the *hell* is that?"  
  
"Oh, Draco, you're up," Blaise said with a smirk, pretending to be surprised, "This is Mandy. Mandy, this is Draco. Mandy brought some friends over, too, if you're interested." He indicated the girls on the floor.  
  
Draco cast his gaze over the assorted teenagers.  
  
"Really, Blaise," he sneered, "I didn't think you'd go after muggles, even if they aren't bad looki.." His gaze landed on James and stayed. "..well, perhaps."  
  
"Go ahead," Blaise said in amusement, "They're waking up."  
  
Draco hurriedly pulled on his robes and nudged James.  
  
"Hey. You. Muggle girl. Wake up. C'mon."  
  
She stirred, moaned softly and sat up.  
  
"What's going on.." She caught sight of Mandy, "Mands?!"  
  
Mandy made a show of pulling on clothing beneath the covers and climbed out of the bed, blushing brightly. Oh, geez, she hadn't intended for anyone else to see her.  
  
"Don't. Ask," she said through gritted teeth, going to help James up.  
  
"Wasn't gonna," James murmured.  
  
Corinne and Marina were awakening now. Corinne towered over everyone present and Marina gave them all an extremely suspicious look, as if she thought the boys were the culprits.  
  
The boys seemed quite frightened. Draco pulled something out of his bag and offered it to Corinne, as a gesture of good-will and don't-kill-me-please.  
  
"Er.. unbreakable jawbuster?" He asked weakly.  
  
Corinne looked at the candy, accepted it, and.. bit it in half.  
  
Draco whimpered. Blaise looked mildly terrified.  
  
"Down, Cori," Mandy said with a bit of a grin, "they don't know how we got here, either." She looked at Marina, who was looking around in awe.  
  
"This is like a bad Harry Potter fanfic," she muttered, "Only we're not drop-dead gorgeous geniuses."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Sandra said haughtily, haven awoken but not clambered up from the floor.  
  
"Except for you, James," Marina continued, kicking Sandi lightly until the girl got up, complaining.  
  
"This sucks," she whined, "I wanna go home!"  
  
"Augh.." Lisa was waking up now, growling softly under her breath, "Shut up, Sandra, I don't want to hear you bitching right now."   
  
Sandra pouted but fell silent.  
  
"Did you mention Harry Potter?" Draco asked Marina, staring at her warily. If these were Potter's friends.  
  
"Yeah, the book series," she said idly, "You've heard of it?"  
  
"Harry Potter is.. an acquaintance of mine," he sneered, running his fingertips through his sleek blonde hair.  
  
Marina whipped around to look at him better, her keen, dark eyes analysing every feature of his: the pale skin, hair, and cold gray eyes, the slender build, the arrogant smirk and expensive robes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she hissed softly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"The one and only." He said proudly, smirking at her.  
  
Marina looked around warily, at the bulky boys in their beds, at Blaise, at Adam Nott (the mousy boy), the stone walls, the serpent emblem on the tapestry above the beds. Her eyes widened now, in shock and horror as the only girl in the group who had read the Harry Potter series came to an unbelievable realization. They *were* in Harry Potter's universe.   
  
"You're not real," she whispered, "This can't be real." 


End file.
